Beach!
by meganeimouto
Summary: Akashi, Kuroko, Kise, dan Aomine pergi ke pantai saat liburan musim panas. Di sana, mereka menginap di penginapan milik Bibi Kise. Bagaimana jadinya mereka di sana? Bagaimana reaksi Akashi saat Kuroko jatuh sakit? Dan bagaimana reaksi Kuroko saat osananajimi Akashi yang menyukai Akashi muncul? Penasaran? Baca aja ceritanya.
1. Chapter 1 : Beach!

**Chapter 1 : Beach!**

"Kurokocchi!" panggil Kise.

"Kise-kun? Kenapa kau datang ke rumahku?" kata Kuroko saat melihat Kise berada di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Duomo!" sapa Kise ceria. "Nee, Kurokocchi! Bagaimana kalau kita pergi liburan?" tanya Kise bersemangat.

"Liburan?" tanya Kuroko bingung.

"Sou. Sou. Ini kan liburan musim panas jadi bagaimana kalau kita pergi berlibur ke suatu tempat?" tanya Kise bersemangat.

"Lagipula kemana kita akan pergi?" tanya Kuroko.

"Bibiku mempunyai sebuah penginapan di pinggir pantai. Dan tahun ini ia kekurangan staff jadi kupikir sebaiknya kita membantunya di sana. Lagipula kita juga bisa bermain di pantai." jelas Kise panjang kebar sambil mengikuti Kuroko.

"Memangnya siapa saja yang akan ikut?" tanya Kuroko lagi.

"Aku dan Aominecchi saja." jawab Kise.

"Kau tidak mengajak Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko heran.

"Akhir-akhir ini Akacchi tidak bisa dihubungi. Jadi aku tidak mengajaknya." sahut Kise.

"Kalau Akashi-kun tidak ikut, aku juga tidak akan ikut." kata Kuroko singkat.

"Eeh?! Kenapa begitu?!" tanya Kise kecewa.

"Lagipula aku tidak ingin mengganggu kemesraan Kise-kun dan Aomine-kun." lanjut Kuroko.

"Ka-kami tidak mesra kok!" seru Kise dengan wajah merah.

"Tentu saja kalian mesra." kata Kuroko dengan wajah_ flat-face_.

"Ah! Kurokocchi! Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!" seru Kise menyadari maksud Kuroko.

"Are? Aku tidak mengalihkan pembicaraan kok." jawab Kuroko dengan wajah _innocence._

"Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan!" seru Kise lagi. "Kurokocchi! Kenapa kau tidak mau ikut dengan kami-ssu?" tanya Kise dengan wajah memelas.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggu kalian berdua." jawab Kuroko singkat.

"Yah, pokoknya besok pagi akan kujemput kau. Siapkan barang-barangmu oke?" seru Kise sambil berjalan meninggalkan Kuroko.

"Cih! Dia sama sekali belum menyiapkan barang-barangnya!" bisik sebuah suara kesal.

"Ayo! Kita saja yang mengemaskan barang-barangnya!" bisik sebuah suara lain.

"Kau saja yang melakukannya!" bisik suara pertama lagi. "Aku akan mengangkatnya ke mobil dulu." lanjut suara itu lagi.

"Baiklah." jawab suara kedua.

"Cih! Dia sungguh-sungguh ringan! Apa saja yang dimakannnya?" gerutu suara pertama sambil berjalan keluar ruangan.

Cahaya matahari yang terik yang menyinari wajahnya membuatnya terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mulai membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya dari cahaya matahari.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya sebuah suara.

Ia baru menyadari bahwa ia sedang berbaring di pangkuan seseorang. Ia mencoba melihat wajah orang yang memangku kepalanya. Ia tidak bisa melihat wajah orang itu dengan jelas. Tapi ia bisa melihat warna rambut orang itu. Merah.

"Akashi-kun?" tanyanya bingung.

"Yoo! Kurokocchi! Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Kise ceria.

"Kise-kun? Aku ada dimana?" tanya Kuroko.

"Sekarang kau ada di mobil! Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di pantai! Itu dia pantainya sudah kelihatan!" jawab Kise sambil menunjuk ke arah laut yang berada di sebelah mobil mereka. Tepatnya di sebelah pembatas jalan.

"Yo! Tetsu!" seru sebuah suara dari belakang kemudi.

"Kise-kun. Kenapa Akashi-kun ada di sini? Bukankan kau bilang tidak mengajaknya?" tanya Kuroko dengan wajah mengelam.

"Jaa.. Kami ingin mengerjaimu sedikit! Sebetulnya Akacchi ikut kok! Jadi kami menculikmu! Kami sudah meminta izin orangtuamu kok! Tee-hee!" jawab Kise dengan wajah tidak bersalah.

"Kise-kun." panggil Kuroko dengan wajah semakin mengelam.

"Ha'i?" tanya Kise tanpa ada rasa bersalah.

"Ignite Pass.. Kai." seru Kuroko sambil meng-_ignite pass-_kan Kise.

Kise langsung terlempar keluar mobil, melewati pembatas jalan dan masuk ke dalam laut.

"Kiseee!" teriak Aomine sambil menghentikan mobil.

"Ara, Ryouta, kenapa kau basah?" tanya bibi Kise dengan bingung.

"Tadi aku tercebur ke laut." jawab Kise sambil menghela napas panjang. "Ini teman-temanku. Yang tinggi dan berambut biru adalah Aomine Daiki. Yang berambut baby blue dengan wajah datar itu Kuroko Tetsuya. Dan yang berambut merah dan bermata heterochrome itu Akashi Seijuuro." lanjut Kise sambil menunjuk Aomine, Kuroko, dan Akashi.

"Duomo." sapa Kuroko singkat.

"Yah, beberapa orang staffku tidak bisa masuk kerja musim panas ini karena masalah pribadi. Aku akan sangat senang kalau kalian bisa membantuku menjalankan penginapan ini. Tentu saja kalian boleh bermain di pantai saat sedang tidak ada tamu." jelas bibi Kise ramah. "Ah, kalian boleh memanggilku Bibi Kano." lanjutnya lagi.

"Bibi, bagaimana kalau kita membuat cafe di depan penginapan? Bukankah itu akan menarik banyak tamu?" usul Kise bersemangat.

"Eh? Tapi tidak ada yang bisa memasak makanannya." jawab bibi Kano.

"Tenang saja! Biar Kurokocchi dan Akacchi yang memasak! Aku dan Aominecchi akan menjadi pelayannya!" kata Kise santai.

"Kise-kun. Aku tidak mau ikut-ikutan." kata Kuroko tiba-tiba.

"Eeh?! Kenapa begitu?!" rengek Kise. "Lagipula kan kau bisa berduaan dengan Akacchi kalau kau ikut." bisik Kise cepat.

"Akashi-kun. Kau mau ikut menjalankan cafe itu?" tanya Kuroko segera setelah mendengar bisikan Kise.

"Kalau Tetsuya ikut, tentu saja aku akan ikut." jawab Akashi sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu aku akan ikut." kata Kuroko.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan!" kata Kise bersemangat.

"Kalau begitu kalian bisa menggunakan meja-meja yang ada di gudang." kata Bibi Kano.

"Minna! Ayo kita susun meja-meja itu sekarang!" ajak Kise bersemangat.

"Ryota. Ini adalah idemu jadi kau saja yang menyiapkannya." kata Akashi.

"Eeh? Hidoii-ssu! Kurokoccchi! Aominecchi! Ayo bantu aku!" rengek Kise.

"Tetsuya, ayo kita ke pantai." ajak Akashi.

Kuroko langsung mengangguk. "Gomenne Kise-kun." katanya singkat lalu berjalan pergi bersama Akashi.

"Aominecchi! Kau akan membantuku bukan?" tanya Kise dengan puppy eyes.

"Baik! Baik!" desah Aomine mengalah.

"Jaa! Ayo kita bekerja sekarang!" kata Kise senang.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Photographer!

**Chapter 2 : What the heck with this photographer?!**

"Tetsuya, apa kau tidak senang datang ke sini?" tanya Akashi saat mereka berjalan-jalan di pantai.

"Eh? Aku senang kemanapun asal bersama dengan Akash-kun." jawab Kuroko dengan senyum lembut.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." kata Akashi sambil tersenyum.

Mereka berdua berjalan-jalan dalam diam selama beberapa saat.

"Hei kalian!" tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara memanggil mereka berdua.

Terlihat seorang laki-laki yang memakai baju renang dan memegang sebuah kamera berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Kenalkan. Namaku Aoki Suzumiya. Aku seorang fotografer pantai. Kalian berdua sungguh pasangan yang cocok! Maukah kalian berpose untukku? Hanya sebentar kok." kata laki-laki itu pada mereka.

"Tetsuya? Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Akashi.

"Kurasa tidak apa-apa kalau hanya foto." jawab Kuroko.

"Baiklah! Siapa nama kalian?" tanya Suzumiya pada mereka.

"Aku Kuroko Tetsuya." kata Kuroko singkat.

"Aku Akashi Seijuuro." kata Akashi.

"Jaa, Akashi-kun. Kuroko-kun. Ayo ikut aku ke tempat asistenku." kata Suzumiya sambil berjalan menuju ke sebuah tenda.

"Ini asistenku. Namanya Yuna-chan." kata Suzumiya mengenalkan Kuroko dan Akashi pada seorang gadis manis.

"Hajimimashite. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." kata Yuna.

"Duomo." jawab Kuroko.

"Jaa, Yuna-chan, tolong beri baju nomor 31 pada si rambut biru." kata Suzumiya mengintruksikan.

"Um. Wakatta." jawab Yuna lalu menarik Kuroko ke dalam ruang ganti.

"Tak usah khawatir. Ia akan baik-baik saja." Kata Suzuiya ketika melihat wajah Akashi yang tampak cemas.

Akashi hanya mengangguk singkat tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari ruang ganti itu.

"Akashi-kun. Maukah kau memakai baju ini?" tanya Suzumiya sambil menunjuk sebuah baju.

"Omatase!" seru Yuna sambil membuka pintu ruang ganti.

"Ano.. Suzumiya-san. Kenapa aku disuruh memakai pakaian perempuan?" tanya Kuroko yang memakai gaun pengantin dan sebuah wig sebahu yang berwarna sama dengan rambutnya.

"Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi yang juga memakai baju pengantin.

"Seperti yang kuduga! Kalian memang cocok!" seru Suzumiya bersemangat. "Jaa, coba kalian berdiri berdampingan di sana!" lanjut Suzumiya sambil menunjuk pinggir pantai.

"Akacchi! Kurokocchi! Kalian kemana saja? Kenapa kalian lama sekali? Dan kenapa wajah kalian ngeri seperti itu?" tanya Kise yang terkejut melihat wajah Akashi dan Kuroko yang tampak horror.

"Kami disergap fotografer yang memaksa aku dan Tetsuya memakai baju pengantin kemudian kabur meninggalkan kami dikepung gadis-gadis aneh." jawab Akashi dengan wajah horror.

"Eh? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan tapi tampaknya kalian mengalami hal yang mengerikan." kata Kise menghibur.

"Akashi-kun. Aku akan memasak makan malam dulu." kata Kuroko tiba-tiba lalu berjalan ke arah dapur masih dengan wajah horror.

Mereka semua menatap kepergian Kuroko dengan cemas. _Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?!, pikir mereka._

"Ah, Akacchi. Aku sudah meletakkan barang-barangmu dan barang-barang Kurokocchi di dalam kamar." kata Kise yang tiba-tiba teringat akan hal itu.

"Arigatou Ryouta. Dimana kamar kami? Aku ingin beristirahat sebentar." tanya Akashi.

"Di kamar kedua di lorong yang ada di belakang dapur." jawab Kise.

Akashi langsung berjalan ke kamar tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa.

"Bahkan Akacchi tampak trauma. Untunglah aku tadi tidak ikut jalan-jalan dengan mereka." kata Kise setelah Akashi menghilang di balik pintu.

"O-Oo." jawab Aomine menyetujui sambil mentap pintu tempat Akashi menghilang.


	3. Chapter 3 : Cafe!

**Chapter 3 : Cafe!**

"Ohayou Akashi-kun." sapa Kuroko yang sedang menggosok gigi.

"Ohayou Tetsuya." balas Akashi sambil mengambil sikat giginya. "Tetsuya, rambutmu sungguh acak-acakan." tawa Akashi.

"Biarkan saja. Nanti juga rapi sendiri."jawab Kuroko sambil berkumur.

"Mana bisa seperti itu." senyum Akashi. "Sini. Akan kurapikan rambutmu." katanya sambil merapikan rambut Kuroko.

"Arigatou na Akashi-kun." kata Kuroko singkat. "Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi ke dapur dulu." lanjut Kuroko.

"Baiklah." senyum Akashi.

Tanpa basa basi, Kuroko langsung berjalan meninggalkan Akashi.

"Ohayou, Akacchi." sapa Kise yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Ohayou, Ryouta." balas Akashi sambil menggosok giginya.

"Akacchi, hari ini kita akan membuka cafe nya." kata Kise memberitahu.

"Kita bahkan belum menentukan menunya." kata Akashi agak terkejut.

"Aku sudah membicarakan menunya dengan Kurokocchi kemarin malam." jawab Kise sambil menguap.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." jawab Akashi sambil berkumur.

"Oh, ohayou." sapa Aomine sambil menguap.

"Ohayou Aominecchi." jawab Kise mengantuk.

"Ohayou Daiki." jawab Akashi singkat sebelum berjalan keluar.

"Kurokocchi! Omelet 2 dan es campur 1!" teriak Kise memberitahukan pesanan kepada Kuroko.

"Kise! Cepat ke sini!" teriak Aomine tiba-tiba.

"Ha'i!" balas Kise sambil berlari ke tempat Aomine.

"Akashi-kun. Tolong ambilkan telur dari dalam lemari es." pinta Kuroko tanpa menoleh dari kesibukannya menggoreng nasi.

"Tetsuya, ini harus diapakan setelah diberi sirup?" tanya Akashi sambil bergerak ke arah lemari es.

"Masukkan es batu lalu letakkan saja di atas nampan itu." jawab Kuroko singkat.

"Baiklah. Ini telurnya." kata Akashi sambil mengulurkan dua butir telur kepada Kuroko.

"Arigatou Akashi-kun." jawab Kuroko sambil mengambil telur itu dari tangan Akashi.

"Kurokocchi! Apa nasi gorengnya sudah selesai?" teriak Kise yang sedang sibuk melayani para tamu yang semuanya perempuan.

"Kise-kun. Kau sungguh tidak sabaran. Ini, sudah selesai." jawab Kuroko sambil meletakkan nasi gorang yang baru dimasaknya ke atas nampan.

"Aominecchi! Tolong ambilkan pesanannya!" seru Kise.

"Haah?! Kenapa harus aku?!" tanya Aomine malas.

"Karena kau tidak terlalu sibuk seperti aku!" seru Kise lagi. "Dan, Aominecchi, jangan membentak-bentak tamu-.-" lanjut Kise agak kesal.

"Ha'i ha'i." jawab Aomine malas-malasan.

"Aah.. Aku capek sekali."keluh Kise sambil meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Oi! Tidak cuma kau yang capek! Aku juga tahu!" seru Aomine sambil duduk di seberang Kise.

"Padahal Aominecchi hanya bermalas-malasan dari tadi -3-" kata Kise.

"Aku juga ada bekerja kok!" bentak Aomine.

"Eeeh?" tanya Kise dengan wajah jail.

"Oi! Apa-apaan dengan wajahmu itu?" tanya Aomine merinding.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok." jawab Kise masih memasang wajah jail.

"Kise-kun. Aomine-kun. Apa besok kalian masih ingin membuka cafe nya?" tanya Kuroko tiba-tiba sudah berada di sebelah Aomine.

"Tetsu! Sejak kapan kau ada di situ?!" teriak Aomine terkejut.

"Aku sudah di sini dari tadi kok." jawab Kuroko datar.

"Kurokocchi.. Kau membuat kami terkejut saja." kata Kise baru pulih dari keterkejutannya.

"Jadi kalian masih ingin membuka cafe besok?" tanya Kuroko lagi.

"Entahlah. Apa sebaiknya besok kita bermain di pantai saja?" Kise balik bertanya.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan. Besok kita akan bermain di pantai saja." kata Kuroko sambil berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

"Oi! Tetsu! Jangan seenaknya memutuskan! Itu cuma keinginanmu saja kan?!" teriak Aomine kesal.

"Jadi kalian ingin bekerja lagi besok?" tanya Kuroko sambil berhenti berjalan.

"Tidak juga sih." jawab Aomine membenarkan. "Tapi bukan berarti kau boleh memutuskan seenaknya!" bentak Aomine kesal.

"Jaa, apa yang ingin kalian lakukan besok?" tanya Kuroko dengan wajah bingung.

"Etto.. Tampaknya Kurokocchi benar, Aominecchi." kata Kise menengahi.

"Cih! Baiklah. Besok kita malas-malasan saja." kata Aomine akhirnya mengalah.

"Ryota, Daiki, Tetsuya. Di dekat sini ada onsen. Kalian mau pergi ke sana?" tanya Akashi yang baru saja datang.

"Onsen?!" tanya Kise bersemangat. "Ayo kita pergi!" ajaknya langsung.

"Tetsuya, kau mau pergi?" tanya Akashi sambil memandang Kuroko.

"Kurasa boleh juga." jawab Kuroko sambil mendekati Akashi.

"Jaa, kalau begitu ayo kita pergi sekarang!" seru Kise senang.

"Oi! Tidak ada yang menanyakan apa aku mau ikut atau tidak?!" bentak Aomine kesal.

"Memangnya kau tidak mau ikut?" tanya Kise bingung.

"Tentu saja aku mau tapi kenapa tidak ada satupun dari kalian yang menanyakannya kepadaku?" tanya Aomine sambil menangis.

"Pukpuk." kata Kuroko sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Aomine.

"Eeeh?!" teriak Kise langsung.

"Daiki." kata Akashi sambil mengeluarkan guntingnya dengan aura merah yang menyeramkan.


	4. Chapter 4 : Onsen!

**Chapter 4 : Onsen!**

Dalam perjalanan menuju onsen...

"Ano.. Aominecchi, apa masih sakit?" tanya Kise sambil menyentuh pipi Aomine yang berjalan di sebelahnya dengan hati-hati.

"Tentu saja masih!" teriak Aomine kesal. "Lagipula untuk apa kau memukulku sih?!" lanjut Aomine tidak terima melihat pipinya yang bengkak.

"Tentu saja karena kau berbuat mesum pada Kurokocchi." jawab Kise sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!" bentak Aomine kesal.

"Daiki, kalau kau melakukannya lagi.." kata Akashi tiba-tiba sambil memainkan guntingnya.

"Kenapa aku yang disalahkan?!" teriak Aomine kesal. "Temee na! Tetsu!" bentak Aomine.

"Aomine-kun. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa." kata Kuroko dengan wajah innocence.

"Sou. Sou. Kurokocchi sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa." bela Kise.

"Tetsuya sama sekali tidak bersalah." kata Akashi membela Kuroko.

"Kenapa selalu aku yang disalahkan?" tangis Aomine.

"Ah! Itu dia onsen nya!" seru Kise senang.

"Ah, mandi di onsen itu memang paling enak." kata Kise.

"Ya. Kau benar, Kise." jawab Aomine. "Tunggu. Ada suara di sebelah. Suara perempuan? Onsen perempuan?" kata Aomine dengan wajah mesum.

"Aominecchi!" seru Kise kesal.

"Ayolah, Kise! Ayo kita intip!" ajak Aomine sesat.

"Ha'i Aomine-kun. Ayo kita intip." kata Kuroko dengan senyum aneh.

"Ano.. Tetsu, wajahmu merah. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Aomine agak merinding.

"Tentu saja aku tidak apa-apa, Aomine-kun." jawab Kuroko masih dengan senyum anehnya.

"Kurokocchi! Kau sungguh aneh! Sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat keluar dari air!" seru Kise yang takut melihat tingkah laku Kuroko.

"Untuk pertama kalinya, Ryota benar, Tetsuya. Sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat keluar dari air." kata Akashi dengan wajah khawatir.

"Hidoii-ssu!" teriak Kise sambil menangis.

"Akashi-kun. Aku tidak apa-apa kok." jawab Kuroko sambil tersenyum aneh.

"Oi! Tetsu! Aku sudah kesal melihat tingkahmu itu! Cepat keluar!" kata Aomine sambil menarik Kuroko keluar.

"Tetsuya!" teriak Akashi sambil menyusul Aomine.

Tak lama kemudian..

"Aominecchi, dimana yang lain?" tanya Kise yang bingung melihat Aomine kembali sendirian.

"Tetsu sedang istirahat di luar. Dan Akashi menemaninya." kata Aomine. "Cih, mereka benar-benar membuatku lelah." lanjutnya sambil menghela napas panjang.

"Yah, mereka kan baka." jawab Kise dengan puas.

"Oi, apa-apaaan dengan wajahmu itu?" tanya Aomine merinding.

"Karena mereka selalu mengatakan aku baka, jadi aku puas bisa mengatakan mereka baka." jawab Kise dengan wajah innocence.

"Kau ini selalu di-bully ya?" tanya Aomine agak kasihan dan agak ingin tertawa.

"Yah, memang benar sih." jawab Kise depresi.

_Gawat, aku membuatnya depresi!, kata Aomine dalam hati. Aku harus menghiburnya!_ "Yah, kau tidak selalu di-bully kok! Ahahaha!" kata Aomine dengan tawa dibuat-buat. Tapi Kise sama sekali tidak terhibur dan tetap depresi.

_Gawat! Dia tetap depresi!, pikirnya. Cih! Apa yang harus kulakukan?! Aku tidak boleh meninggalkannya seperti ini!, pikirnya lagi. _"Yah, Kise, aku keluar dulu." kata Aomine sambil berdiri. _Apa yang kukatakan?!, pikir Aomine mengutuki dirinya sendiri._

"Setelah kupikir-pikir_, _aku akan berendam sebentar lagi." kata Aomine lagi sambil kembali duduk. _Gawat! Apa yang harus kukatakan lagi?!, pikir Aomine stress._

"Nee, Aominecchi." kata Kise tiba-tiba.

"Ya? Ada apa, Kise?" tanya Aomine sweatdrop.

"Kapan kau akan memanggilku Ryota?" tanya Kise sambil memandang mata Aomine.

_Bukan begitu, Kise! Aku selalu ingin memanggilmu Ryota!, pikir Aomine sambil menangis._

"Mulai sekarang, panggil aku Ryota." kata Kise lagi.

"O-oo, R-Ryota." jawab Aomine gugup.

"Baiklah. Aku akan keluar sekarang." kata Kise sambil berdiri lalu berjalan keluar meninggalkan Aomine yang hanya bisa tercengang.

"Akashi, apa Tetsu baik-baik saja?" tanya Aomine agak khawatir.

"Badannya sangat panas. Ia harus banyak beristirahat." jawab Akashi dengan wajah khawatir.

"Souka." kata Aomine. "Dan, apa kau bisa mengangkatnya seperti itu?" tanya Aomine agak kesal melihat cara Akashi menggendong Kuroko yang tertidur yang terlihat seperti Akashi sedang menyeret Kuroko.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." jawab Akashi tenang.

"_Apa dia benar-benar tidak apa-apa? Padahal dia sudah berkeringat seperti itu." pikir Aomine._

"Pegang kakinya seperti ini." kata Aomine sambil meletakkan tangan Akashi di kaki Kuroko. "Biarkan saja tubuhnya bersandar padamu sepeti ini." lanjut Aomine sambil memperbaiki posisi Kuroko.

"Arigatou na Daiki." jawab Akashi sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak apa. Aku hanya kesal melihat caramu menggendongnya." jawab Aomine cuek.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita kembali ke penginapan." kata Akashi.

"Oo." jawab Aomine santai. "Ada apa, Kise? Kenapa kau hanya diam?" tanya Aomine yang melihat Kise yang biasanya ceria menjadi pendiam.

"Ryota!" kata Kise kesal.

"Gomen, gomen. Ada apa.. Ryota?" tanya Aomine lagi dengan wajah agak memerah.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa." jawab Kise dengan wajah merajuk.

"Hei, aku kan sudah meminta maaf!" kata Aomine mencoba membujuk Kise.

Tapi Kise hanya memalingkan wajahnya. Aomine menghela napas panjang. "Ha'i ha'i." katanya sambil meletakkan tangannya di belakang kepala.


	5. Chapter 5 : Kurokocchi, Get Well Soon!

**Chapter 5 : Kurokocchi, Get Well Soon!**

_Sial! Aku tidak bisa tidur!, pikir Aomine kesal._ Kise mengabaikannya sejak mereka sampai di penginapan. Dan sekarang ia merasa sangat depresi. "Cih! Aku akan jalan-jalan dulu untuk menenangkan pikiran." katanya sambil berdiri.

Ia baru saja membuka pintu kamar ketika ia mendengar suara Kise. "Aominecchi no baka." igau Kise.

_Apa-apaan itu?!, pikir Aomine kesal. Cih! Membuatku tambah kesal saja, pikirnya._ dengan cepat ia berjalan keluar dari kamar. Ia menelusuri lorong-lorong penginapan dengan cepat. Bahkan ia nyaris berlari.

"Akashi?" tanya Aomine bingung. Angin pantai yang bertiup dengan lembut membuat rambut mereka berterbangan.

"Ah, Daiki." jawab Akashi sambil tersenyum dan memandang Aomine. "Kau tidak bisa tidur juga?" tanyanya sambil kembali menatap laut di hadapan mereka.

"Ya. Kau juga?" tanya Aomine bingung. Tidak biasanya Akashi tidak bisa tidur.

"Aku merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi." kata Akashi dengan wajah melamun.

"Sesuatu yang buruk?" tanya Aomine. "Bukannya setiap hari terjadi sesuatu yang buruk?" tanya Aomine dengan wajah polos.

"Yah, tapi aku merasa ini adalah sesuatu yang besar. Dan itu akan menyakiti Tetsuya." jawab Akashi sambil menatap tajam ke arah lautan.

"Tetsu?" tanya Aomine bingung.

"Aku ingin selalu melindunginya, Daiki." kata Akashi sambil menatap Aomine dengan wajah keras.

Aomine terperangah. Ia tidak pernah melihat wajah Akasi seperti itu...

"Ng?" bisik Kuroko sambil membuka matanya secara perlahan-lahan. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk menggosok matanya. Ia mencoba untuk menggerakkan sebelah tangannya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang menahannya.

Ia segera duduk untuk melihat apa yang menahan tangannya. Ia tidak bisa menggerakkan tangannya karena ada sebuah tangan yang menggenggam tangannya. Dan pemilik tangan yang menggenggamnya berbaring di dekatnya. Sedang tertidur lelap. Ia melihat sebuah baskom dan sebuah lap di dekat sang pemilik tangan.

Sang pemilik tangan mulai membuka matanya. "Tetsuya? Kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya sambil duduk di sebelah futon. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang tidak menggenggam tangan Kuroko dan meletakkannya di kening Kuroko.

"Syukurlah. Panasmu sudah turun." kata Akashi dengan wajah lega.

"Akashi-kun. Kau menjagaku semalaman?" tanya Kuroko.

"Tentu saja. Aku sangat khawatir padamu." jawab Akashi sambil menurunkan tangannya.

"Arigatou, Akashi-kun." senyum Kuroko. "Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Kise-kun dan Aomine-kun?" tanya Kuroko.

"Aomine sedang bermain di pantai. Kise sedang mengurus penginapan. Sepertinya sebentar lagi Aomine kembali." jawab Akashi. Mereka berdua terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"Tetsuya, sebaiknya kau beristirahat lagi. Kau belum sepenuhnya sembuh." kata Akashi sambil mendorong Kuroko dengan lembut agar kembali berbaring. Ia menggenggam tangan Kuroko dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tetsuya, aku mencintaimu." bisik Akashi sambil menutup matanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Akashi-kun." jawab Kuroko sambil tersenyum.

_Cih, keheningan ini sungguh menyebalkan!, pikir Aomine kesal. Aku harus mencari bahan pembicaraan, pikirnya lagi._

"Na, Ki- Ryota, dimana Akashi dan Tetsu?" tanya Aomine berbasa-basi.

"Mereka sedang di kamar." jawab Kise singkat.

_Kenapa kau harus menjawabnya seperti itu?!, pikir Aomine sambil menangis._

"Ano, na, Ryota, bagaimana kalau kita main basket? Di dekat sana ada lapangan basket." kata Aomine lagi.

"Basket?" tanya Kise sambil memandang Aomine.

"Um. Ayo kita pergi main." jawab Aomine sambil tersenyum.

"Ah! Ayo kita pergi!" kata Kise bersemangat.

_Syukurlah, akhirnya dia ceria lagi, pikir Aomine lega._

"Aominecchi! Ayo!" seru Kise yang sudah berada di pintu depan penginapan.

"Eeh? Sejak kapan kau ada di sana?" tanya Aomine terkejut. "Ah, sudahlah." Kata Aomine. "Hei, tungguu aku!" lanjutnya sambil menyusul Kise.

"Aominecchi, dimana lapangannya?" tanya Kise saat mereka sudah berjalan menuju lapangan itu.

"Di balik rumah itu. Sebentar lagi kita sampai kok." jawab Aomine sambil menunjuk sebuah rumah.

"Ah, itukah lapangannya?" tanya Kise saat melihat lapangan basketnya.

"Um. Sepertinya biasa dipakai untuk streetball." jawab Aomine sambil mendribble bola basket yang dibawanya.

"Souka." kata Kise sambil merebut bola yang dipegang Aomine.

"Oi!" seru Aomine sambil mencoba merebut kembali bola basket itu.

"Kau takkan bisa merebutnya, Aominecchi!" tawa Kise ceria.

"Lihat saja nanti!" seru Aomine mulai bersemangat.

30 menit kemudian...

"Aaah.. Aku sungguh capek." kata Kise sambil menjatuhkan diri di atas lapangan.

"Aku juga capek tahu!" seru Aomine sambil ikut menjatuhkan diri di sebelah Kise.

"Ah, Aominecchi, bolanya menggelinding keluar lapangan." kata Kise memberitahu.

"Biarkan saja. Aku benar-benar capek sekarang." jawab Aomine cuek. "Dan Ryota, aku sudah memanggilmu Ryota. Kapan kau akan memanggilku Daiki?" tanya Aomine sambil memandang Kise.

"Eh?!" seru Kise tekejut. "Etto.. Baiklah.. Aku akan memanggilmu Da-Daiki." jawab Kise dengan wajah merona.

"Bagus. Sekarang, coba panggil aku Daiki." kata Aomine agak sadis.

"D-D-Da..." kata Kise terbata-bata.

"Oi! Kalian baru saja menggunakan lapangan ini?" terdengar sebuah suara memotong kata-kata Kise.

"Haah?" tanya Aomine agak kesal sambil memandang asal suara itu.

"Ini, bola kalian." kata asal suara itu sambil melemparkan bola mereka.

"Sankyu." jawab Aomine singkat sambil menangkap bola itu.

"Kalau kalian ingin menggunakan lapangan ini, kalian harus membayar." kata suara itu yang berasal dari seorang cowok berambut putih yang diikuti 3 orang temannya.

"Cih! Preman ya? Memangnya kalian yang mempunyai lapangan ini?" tanya Aomine kesal.

"Lapangan ini berada di belakang rumahku jadi ini lapanganku." jawab cowok berambut putih itu.

"Oooh? Begitu ya?" kata Aomine sambil menatap cowok itu dengan tajam.


	6. Chapter 6 : Basketball Match!

**Chapter 6 : Basketball Match?!**

"Jadi, kalian menantang preman yang memalak kalian bermain 4 on 4 besok jam 3 sore padahal kalian tahu Tetsuya masih sakit?" tanya Akashi sambil menatap Aomine dan Kise yang bersimpuh di depannya.

"Akashi-kun. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa." kata Kuroko.

"Biarpun begitu, kau masih harus beristirahat, Tetsuya." jawab Akashi tidak senang.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalau keadaanku memburuk, kau boleh menyuruhku untuk tidak ikut." kata Kuroko lagi sambil tersenyum menenangkan.

"Kurokocchi, gomene!" kata Kise sambil menangis.

"Kurasa Tetsu sudah tidak apa-apa." kata Aomine tidak peduli.

"Kalian berdua." jawab Akashi yang masih tidak senang. "Diam saja." lanjutnya dengan wajah menyeramkan.

"Ha-Ha'i.." jawab Aomine dan Kise sweatdrop.

"Tetsuya, kau masih belum terlalu sehat. Kau tak perlu memaksakan dirimu sendiri." kata Akashi berkeras.

"Aku tidak akan memaksakan diriku. Akashi-kun tidak perlu khawatir." jawab Kuroko juga berkeras.

"Yah, baiklah. Tapi kalau menurutku kau sudah tidak bisa bermain lagi, aku akan langsung menyuruhmu memperhatikan dari pinggir lapangan saja." jawab Akashi mengalah.

"Arigatou na Akashi-kun." kata Kuroko dengan senyum senang.

"Jadi, kenapa kau begitu ingin bermian?" tanya Akashi sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

"Ng? Aku hanya ingin kembali bermain bersama kalian." jawab Kuroko sambil memandang Akashi tepat di mata.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." jawab Akashi setelah menghela napas panjang.

"Ja, Akashi-kun. Aku akan kembali ke kamar dulu." kata Kuroko sambil berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Dan, kalian berdua." kata Akashi setelah Kuroko menghilang di balik pintu. "Kalian harus tidur di luar kamar malam ini. Itu hukuman kalian." lanjutnya sambil memandang Aomine dan Kise dengan tajam sebelum akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu.

"Haah.. Dia benar-benar menyeramkan." kata Aomine.

"Sou sou." jawab Kise menyetujui.

"Jadi, dimana kita akan tidur?" tanya Aomine sambil memandang ke sekeliling ruangan.

"Kurasa sebaiknya di sofa saja." jawab Kise sambil menunjuk sofa yang terletak di ujung ruangan.

"Kau benar. Sebaiknya kita tidur di sofa saja." kata Aomine menyetujui. "Tapi, malam ini tampaknya akan dingin." lanjutnya putus asa.

"Eeeh?! Kalau begitu apa yang harus kita lakukan?! Berpelukan?!" seru Kise panik.

"Tenanglah, Ryota!" kata Aomine sambil menggenggam tangan Kise.

"Aominecchi.." kata kise terperangah.

"Tenanglah. Kurasa tidak akan terlalu dingin sampai kita harus berpelukan atau sebagainya." kata Aomine lagi.

"Nee.. Aominechi." panggil Kise tiba-tiba.

"Nani?" tanya Aomine agak malu.

"Sejak kapan kau mulai berkata-kata seperti itu? Zenzen kakoii." jawab Kise dengan wajah mengejek.

"Berisik!" seru Aomine dengan wajah merah. "Ah! Panggil aku Daiki!" lanjutnya saat teringat hal itu.

"Eeh?!" seru Kise terkejut.

"Ayo, panggil aku Daiki." kata Aomine sambil mendekatkn wajahnya ke Kise.

"Eeh.. Aominecchi.." kata Kise sambil mencoba memalingkan wajah.

"Daiki!" seru Aomine sambil menjatuhkan diri di atas Kise, membuat Kise tidak bisa lari lagi.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi sadist?" tanya Kise dengan wajah merona.

"Itu tidak penting." jawab Aomine dengan suara rendah. "Panggil aku Daiki." ulangnya lagi.

"Aominechi!" seru Kise sambil berusaha mendorong Aomine.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memberimu pilihan." kata Aomine bahkan tidak peduli dengan dorongan Kise.

"Pilihan?" tanya Kise bingung.

"Pilihan pertama : kau boleh memanggilku Aomine tapi aku akan menciummu setiap kali kau memanggilku Aomine. Pilihan kedua : kau memanggilku Daiki." jawab Aomine sambil tersenyum puas.

"Eeeh?! Apa-apaan itu?!" seru Kise tidak terima.

"Jadi, kau pilih yang mana?" tanya Aomine tanpa menghiraukan protes Kise.

"Ao-" panggil Kise.

"Jadi kau memilih yang pertama?" tanya Aomine menyela perkataan Kise.

"Tidak! Tentu saja tidak!" jawab Kise dengan cepat. Terlalu cepat.

"Eeh? Tapi kenapa tadi kau memanggilku Aomine?" tanya Aomine lagi.

"Itu karena aku belum terbiasa." jawab Kise sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Yah, kalau begitu mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku Daiki. Dan kalau kau memanggilku Aomine, aku akan menciummu." kata Aomine sambil mengangkat tubuhnya dari atas Kise dan duduk di sebelah Kise.

"Eeh?! Itu sungguh tidak adil Ao-" jawab Kise sambil ikut duduk di sebelah Aomine.

"Sudah kubilang kan." kata Aomine setelah ia memotong kata-kata Kise dengan mencium Kise.

"A-a-apa-" kata Kise terbata-bata. Wajahnya sangat merah dan ia langsung terhuyung-huyung menjauhi Aomine. "Da-Daikicchi! Kau sungguh mesum!" serunya sambil terus menjauh.

"Eeh? Aku sudah memberitahumu bukan?" tanya Aomine santai. "Sa, bagaimana kalau kita tidur sekarang?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku tidak mau mendekat padamu!" jawab Kise. "Kau harus menjaga jarak 5 meter denganku!" serunya lagi.

"Kau yakin? Yah, tidak masalah bagiku, sih." jawab Aomine tidak peduli dan langsung berbaring di lantai.

"Da-Daikicchi, kenapa kau tidur di lantai?" tanya Kise bingung.

"Karena kau bilang aku harus menjaga jarak 5 meter darimu. Kau tidur saja di sofa. Aku akan tidur di sini saja." jawab Aomine sambil membalikkan badannya.

"Ya-ya sudah. Aku akan tidur di sofa. Oyasumi." kata Kise sambil berbaring di atas sofa.

"Oh. Oyasumi." jawab Aomine singkat.


	7. Chapter 7 : Kise-kun, Are You Okay?

**Chapter 7 : Kise-kun, Are You Okay?**

"Tetsuya. Lihat ini." panggil Akashi.

"Ada apa, Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko sambil berjalan menghampiri Akashi.

"Aku memang menyuruh mereka untuk tidur di luar. Tapi tak kusangka mereka akan tidur di lantai." jawab Akashi sambil menunjuk Aomine dan Kise yang sedang tidur bersebelah- an di lantai.

"Mereka berdua memang hebat." kata Kuroko sambil mengeluarkan hp-nya.

"Tetsuya, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Akashi bingung.

"Tentu saja mengambil kenang-kenangan." jawab Kuroko sambil memotret Kise dan Aomine.

"Ng?" keluh Kise saat ia perlahan-lahan membuka matanya.

"Oh, Kise-kun. Kau sudah bangun." kata Kuroko sambil membuka foto yang baru saja diambilnya.

"Ng? Kurokocchi?" tanya Kise masih mengantuk.

"Kise-kun. Coba lihat foto ini." kata Kuroko sambil menyodorkan hp-nya pada Kise.

"Ng? Foto apa?" tanya Kise bingung.

"Lihat saja. Dan Kise-kun, hati-hati. Di sana ada Aomine-kun." kata Kuroko agak terlambat karena kepala Kise sudah membentur kepala Aomine.

"Ittai!" seru Kise kesakitan.

"Aw!" seru Aomine yang terbangun karena kepalanya terbentur kepala Kise. "Siapa yang membenturku barusan?" tanya Aomine kesal dan langsung duduk.

"Gomen! Aominecchi!" seru Kise sambil ikut duduk dan mengatupkan tangannya di atas kepala.

"Aomine-kun. Kise-kun. Coba lihat foto ini." kata Kuroko lagi.

"Foto?" tanya Aomine sambil mengambil hp Kuroko.

"Aominecchi, foto apa itu?" tanya Kise sambil ikut melihat foto di hp Kuroko.

"Tetsu! Kirim foto ini!" seru Aomine bersemangat setelah melihat foto ini.

"Eh! Kurokocchi! Hapus foto itu! Aominecchi! Jangan mengirimnya!" teriak Kise sambil mencoba mengambil hp Kuroko dari tangan Aomine.

"Terlambat. Aku sudah mengirimnya." kata Aomine penuh kemenangan.

"Hora hora. Ayo kita sarapan. Sekarang sudah jam 9." kata Akashi yang dari tadi hanya menonton kebodohan mereka.

"Eh? Sudah jam 9?!" seru Aomine tidak percaya.

"Itu karena kalian tidur lama sekali." jawab Akashi sambil berjalan keluar dari ruangan.

"Aomine-kun. Kembalikan hp-ku." kata Kuroko dengan tenang.

"Ah, ya. Ini, Tetsu." jawab Aomine sambil mengulurkan hp Kuroko pada Kuroko.

"Arigatou, Aomine-kun." kata Kuroko sambil mengambil hp-nya dan berjalan keluar mengikuti Akashi.

"Ryota, ayo kita juga harus cepat!" seru Aomine sambil berdiri.

"Ah, Aominecchi, tunggu aku!" teriak Kise sambil cepat-cepat berdiri juga.

"Aominecchi?" tanya Aomine sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aah.. Gomen!" seru Kise sambil bergerak mundur menjauhi Aomine.

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita pergi." kata Aomine sambil berjalan ke pintu.

"Um." angguk Kise sambil menyusul Aomine.

"Nee, minna, bagaimana kalau kita semua bermain di pantai hari ini menjelang menunggu jam 3 sore?" ajak Kise setelah mereka sarapan.

"Yah, kita belum bermain di pantai sejak kita sampai di sini." jawab Akashi menyutujui ajakan Kise.

"Kurokocchi, kau mau ikut?" tanya Kise.

"Tentu saja aku mau." jawab Kuroko sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang mengajakku lagi?" tangis Aomine.

"Tentu saja karena kau pasti mau ikut." jawab Kise dengan wajah polos.

"Tapi tetap saja kalian harus menanyakannya padaku juga!" seru Aomine tidak terima.

"Aomine-kun. Bertanya padamu itu hanya menghabiskan energi." jawab Kuroko singkat.

"Teme na, Tetsu!" seru Aomine kesal.

"Aku hanya mengatakan kebenaran." kata Kuroko dengan wajah _kuudere_-nya.

"Sialan! Sialan! Sialan!" tangis Aomine kesal.

"Ma, ma. Ayo kita pergi saja sekarang." kata Kise menengahi.

"Ya. Ayo kita pergi sekarang." kata Akashi sambil berjalan menuju pintu depan penginapan.

"Tetsuya, kau mau berenang?" tanya Akashi sambil memandang laut di hadapamnya.

"Akashi-kun sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Kuroko balik.

"Sepertinya tidak." jawab Akashi singkat. "Aku akan duduk di pinggir pantai saja." lanjutnya sambil berjalan ke tempat mereka menggelar tikar.

"Baiklah." kata Kuroko sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam air.

"Kurokocchi! Ayo ke sini!" panggil Kise yang sudah berada jauh di tengah laut.

"Kise-kun. Bukannya itu terlalu jauh ke tengah?" tanya Kuroko.

"Eh? Begitukah?" tanya Kise bingung.

"Oi! Ryota! Ayo mendekat ke pinggir! Kau terlalu jauh ke tengah!" seru Aomine yang sudah berada di sebelah Kuroko.

"Oh! Baiklah!" jawab Kise sambil berenang mendekat ke pinggir pantai. "Ah! Kakiku keram!" seru Kise tiba-tiba.

"Oi! Ryota!" teriak Aomine khawatir.

"Tampaknya ia tenggelam." kata Kuroko tanpa ekspresi.

"Ryota!" seru Aomine sambil berenang ke arah Kise.

"Aominecchi! Tasukete!" serunya sebelum ia benar-benar tenggelam.

_Ryota!, hanya itu yang ada di pikiran Aomine saat ia menyelam mencoba menggapai Kise. _Ia mengulurkan tangannya. Mencoba menggenggam tangan Kise.

"Ryota! Bertahanlah!" seru Aomine sementara ia berenang menuju ke pinggir pantai sambil memegang Kise erat-erat.

"Ryota tenggelam?" tanya Akashi pada Kuroko yang sudah kembali ke pinggir pantai.

"Begitulah." jawab Kuroko sambil berbaring di atas tikar mereka.

"Ryota! Bangunlah!" teriak Aomine yang sudah sampai di pinggir pantai dan sedang menekan-nekan dada Kise.

"Daiki, mungkin kau harus memberinya nafas buatan." kata Akashi tenang.

"Na-nafas buatan?!" tanya Aomine merona.

"Sou. Sou. Kau harus memberinya nafas buatan." kata seseorang dari kerumunan orang yang mengerumuni mereka.

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu." jawab Aomine sambil memberikan Kise nafas buatan.

"Uwaa! Ada pasangan sesama jenis!" seru beberapa orang gadis dari kerumunan.

"Ukh.." keluh Kise sebelum memuntahkan air dari dalam mulutnya.

"Ryota!" seru Aomine.

"Ng? Daikicchi?" tanya Kise sambil membuka matanya perlahan-lahan.

"Ya. Ini aku." jawab Aomine. "Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja sekarang." lanjut Aomine sambil menggendong Kise dan membaringkannya di sebelah Kuroko.

"Oi, Tetsu! Kenapa kau bisa tenang seperti itu, hah?!" tanya Aomine kesal sementara kerumunan orang yang tadi mengerumuni mereka mulai bubar.

"Ng? Tentu saja karena aku tahu Aomine-kun akan menyelamatkan Kise-kun." jawab Kuroko tenang.

"Dasar menyebalkan!" seru Aomine kesal.


	8. Chapter 8 : We Are Kiseki no Seidai

**Chapter 8 : We Are Kiseki no Seidai**

"Ryota, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Aomine agak khawatir.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak apa-apa kok." jawab Kise santai.

"Demo.." kata Aomine sambil mengerutkan kening. "Ah, sudahlah." katanya lagi.

"Daiki, itukah lapangan basketnya?" tanya Akashi sambil menunjuk lapangan basket yang berada sekitar 50 meter di depan mereka.

"Ya, itu dia lapangannya." jawab Aomine sambil menatap lapangan itu dengan tajam.

"Akhirnya kalian datang. Kukira kalian kabur." kata si cowok berambut putih yang sudah berada di depan mereka.

"Haah?! Untuk apa kami kabur?!" seru Aomine kesal.

"Mungkin saja kan." jawab si cowok berambur putih sambil memandu mereka memasuki lapangan.

"Jadi kalian sudah siap?" tanya Akashi pada si cowok berambut putih.

"Kami selalu siap kapanpun." jawab si cowok berambut putih sambil memanggil 3 temannya yang sudah menunggu.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita mulai." kata Aomine sambil menatap keempat lawannya dengan tajam.

30 menit kemudian...

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Kise agak kecewa.

"Tetsu! Senang rasanya menjadi cahaya-mu lagi!" seru Aomine sambil merangkul Kuroko.

"Um. Itu sangat menyenangkan." senyum Kuroko.

"Aku bahkan tidak berkeringat sama sekali melawan mereka." kata Akashi.

"Kau kan hanya berdiri diam!" seru Aomine kesal.

"Oi! Siapa kalian? Kenapa kalian bisa mengalahkan kami?!" seru si cowok berambut putih yang sedang terengah-engah kelelahan.

"Aku Kuroko Tetsuya." jawab Kuroko _no expression._

"Eh? Sejak kapan kau ada di sana?!" tanya si cowok berambut putih terkejut.

"Oi! Tetsu! Mereka tidak menanyakan namamu!" seru Aomine.

"Tapi mereka menanyakan siapa kita." jawab Kuroko polos.

"Dengan kemampuan seperti itu, kalian mungkin bisa mengalahkan Kiseki no Seidai!" seru si rambut putih lagi.

"Mengalahkan diri kita sendiri? Apa maksud si rambut putih ini?" tanya Akashi bingung.

"Diri kalian sendiri?" tanya si rambut putih bingung. "Dan, hei! Jangan panggil aku si rambut putih! Namaku Yuki! Ingat itu!" serunya kesal.

"Kau tidak tahu?" tanya Akashi.

"Tahu apa?" tanya Yuki bingung.

"Kiseki no Seidai terdiri dari 6 orang. Akashi Seijuuro, kapten. Diriku sendiri. Aomine Daiki, ace. Dia. Kise Ryota, perfect copy, si baka." jawab Akashi sambil menunjuk Aomine dan Kise. "Murasakibara Atsushi, center. Dia sedang tidak ada di sini. Begitu pula dengan Midorima Shintaro, shooting guard tim Teiko. Dan terakhir, Kuroko Tetsuya, bayangan. Dia." jawab Akashi sambil menunjuk Kuroko.

"Jadi, kalian adalah Kiseki no Seidai?" tanya Yuki terperangah.

"Tentu saja." jawab Aomine malas.


	9. Chapter 9 : Cafe Again!

**Chapter 9 : Cafe Again!**

"Minna, makan malam sudah siap." kata Kuroko memberitahu.

"Tetsuya, apa menu makan malamnya?" tanya Akashi sambil menghampiri Kuroko yang sedang menyusun makanan di atas meja dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Akashi-kun. Seperti biasa. Kare." jawab Kuroko sambil menoleh ke arah Akashi.

"Oi, Tetsu!" seru Aomine yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan. "Eh, sepertinya kalian sedang sibuk. Aku akan keluar dulu." katanya setelah melihat posisi Akashi dan Kuroko.

"Ah, Aomine-kun. Tidak apa-apa. Ayo duduk." kata Kuroko langsung,

"Baiklah kalau kau bilang begitu." jawab Aomine sambil duduk di meja makan.

"Akashi-kun, wajahmu terlalu dekat." kata Kuroko sambil menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Bukankah tidak apa-apa sesekali, Tetsuya?" senyum Akashi.

"Tapi kita sedang di dapur, Akashi-kun." jawab Kuroko agak merona.

"Tidak apa bukan?" tanya Akashi lagi.

"Oi! Kemesraan kalian itu sungguh menyebalkan! Aku akan keluar dulu." kata Aomine risih sambil berjalan keluar dari dapur.

"Ah, Aomine-kun. Tolong panggilkan Kise-kun." kata Kuroko sebelum Aomine menghilang di balik pintu.

"Wakatta yo." jawab Aomine malas-malasan.

"Akashi-kun." panggil Kuroko sambil menoleh ke arah Akashi.

"Nani, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kuroko.

"Etto.." kata Kuroko terbata-bata karena wajah Akashi sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Kurokocchi!" seru Kise yang baru saja memasuki dapur.

"Ada apa, Kise-kun?" tanya Kuroko yang langsung menarik diri dari Akashi begitu mendengar suara Kise.

"Eh? Apa aku mengganggu?" tanya Kise polos.

"Tentu saja tidak. Dimana Aomine-kun?" tanya Kuroko.

"Aku di sini." jawab Aomine yang baru masuk ke dapur.

"Baguslah semua sudah berada di sini. Ayo kita makan." kata Kuroko sambil melepaskan pelukan Akashi.

"Ah! Kurokocchi! Besok kita akan membuka cafenya lagi!" kata Kise sambil melahap makanannya dengan rakus.

"Kupikir kita hanya membukanya selama satu hari." kata Kuroko frontal.

"Yah, kita akan membukanya selama dua hari." jawab Kise ceria.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kise-kun. Berapa lama kita akan berada di sini?" tanya Kuroko.

"Aku belum memberitahumu? Kita di sini selama seminggu. Kita akan pulang di hari kedelapan." jawab Kise tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari makanannya.

"Souka." kata Kuroko singkat.

"Ah! Dan besok lusa akan ada festival di pinggir pantai! Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke festival itu?" tanya Kise bersemangat.

"Festival?" tanya Akashi.

"Um! Ayo kita pakai _yukata_!" ajak Kise.

"Haah?! Memangnya _yukata _siapa yang akan kita pinjam?" tanya Aomine.

"Tenang saja. Bibi Kano akan meminjamkan kita _yukata_." jawab Kise santai.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya." kata Kuroko tiba-tiba. Ia segera berdiri dari kursinya sambil membawa piringnya ke bak cuci.

"Kurokocchi! Bagaimana? Kau mau ikut?" tanya Kise sambil ikut berdiri. "Terima kasih atas makanannya!" serunya sambil meletakkan piringnya di bak cuci.

"Yah. Kurasa aku akan pergi menemanimu." jawab Kuroko sambil duduk kembali di kursinya.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya." kata Akashi sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kalau begitu, aku akan ikut juga." lanjutnya sambil berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan meletakkan piringnya di bak cuci.

"Ja! Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan!" seru Kise senang.

"Lagi-lagi tidak ada yang mengajakku.." tangis Aomine.

"Akashi-kun. Aku saja yang mencuci piringnya." kata Kuroko pada Akashi yang sedang memgang spons pencuci piring.

"Paling tidak pedulikan aku!" teriak Aomine tidak terima.

"Berisik!" seru Akashi dan Kise serempak lalu kembali pada kesibukan mereka masing-masing.

"'Kenapa aku selalu tidak dipedulikan?" tangis Aomine sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Aomine-kun. Lebih baik kau cepat-cepat menyelesaikan makanmu. Aku mau mencuci piring." kata Kuroko singkat.

"Akhirnya ada yang memperdulikanku!" seru Aomine bersyukur. "Baiki, Tetsu! Aku akan cepat-cepat menghabiskan makananku!" seru Aomine sambil segera menghabiskan makanannya. "Terima kasih atas makanannya!" serunya sambil berdiri dari kursinya dan memberikan piringnya pada Kuroko.

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik kalian bertiga mempersiapkan cafe-nya untuk besok." kata Kuroko sambil mencuci piring-piring kotor.

"Ha'i, Kurokocchi!" jawab Kise sambil berjalan keluar dari dapur.


	10. Chapter 10 : The Girl Who Love Akashi!

**Chapter 10 : The Girl Who Loves Akashi?!**

"Kise-kun. Sudah ada antrian panjang di depan cafe." kata Kuroko sambil menunjuk antrian panjang gadis-gadis di depan cafe.

"Eh?! Sekarang aku akan super sibuk.." keluh Kise yang baru saja selesai berganti pakaian menjadi pakaian butler.

"Oi, Ryota! Apa kita memang harus memakai pakaian butler?" tanya Aomine yang agak risih memakai pakaian butler.

"Tentu saja harus! Lagipula Daikicchi sangat keren saat memakai pakaian butler." jawab Kise dengan wajah agak memerah.

"Baik baik! Aku akan memakainya." kata Aomine sambil berjalan ke arah Kise. "Tapi hanya karena kau memintaku." bisiknya saat melewati Kise.

"A-arigatou na, Daikicchi.." bisik Kise senang.

"Kise-kun. Ayo kita buka lagi cafenya." kata Kuroko dari belakang Kise.

"A-ah.. Iya." jawab Kise gelagapan.

"Kise-kun!" teriak para pelanggan cafe mereka yang merupakan fans Kise dengan histeris.

"Ah. Irassai." sapa Kise sambil membuka pintu cafe bagi para pelanggan.

"Ano.." sapa seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan wajah yang cantik sambil memegang lengan baju Kise.

"Doushitanda?" tanya Kise bingung.

"Etto.. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu." jawab gadis itu lagi.

"Nani?" tanya Kise lagi.

"Etto.. Siapa nama cowok berambut merah di dapur itu?" tanya gadis itu sambil melirik Akashi dengan wajah memerah.

_Gawat! Apa yang harus kulakukan?!, pikir Kise kelabakan. Kalau kukenalkan dengan Akacchi, Kurokocchi akan marah. Kalau tidak kukenalkan, gadis ini bisa sakit hatii! Dan aku tidak ingin melukai hati seorang gadis! Doushiyo?!, pikir Kise depresi._

"Ano.. Kise-kun?" tanya gadis itu kebingungan melihat Kise hanya diam.

"Ah, kalau kau ingin berkenalan dengannya, tunggulah sampai kami menutup cafe." jawab Kise tanpa pikir panjang.

_Apa yang kukatakan?! Baka baka baka baka!, pikir Kise sambil membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke dinding._

"Souka. Ternyata harus menunggu sampai cafe tutup, ya." kata gadis itu dengan wajah seperti sedang berpikir-pikir.

_Kumohon! Menyerahlah! Onegai!, pikir Kise berharap._

"Jaa, kalau begitu, akan kutunggu sampai cafe tutup." kata gadis itu dengan wajah polos.

_Gadis tangguh apa ini?! Apa semua gadis seperti ini?!, pikir Kise depresi._

"Arigatou na, Kise-kun." senyum gadis itu sambil berjalan kembali ke mejanya.

_Kenapa dia bisa begitu tangguh?!, pikir Kise sambil menangis._

"Kise-kun." panggil Kuroko yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang Kise.

"Kurokocchi?!" seru Kise terkejut.

"Kise-kun. Aomine-kun memanggilmu." kata Kuroko lagi.

"Eh? Daikicchi? Baiklah. Aku akan ke sana sekarang." jawab Kise sambil berjalan ke arah Aomine. Ia baru berjalan beberapa langkah sebelum kemudian berhenti dan membalikkan badannya. "Arigatou na, Kurokocchi." katanya sebelum kembali berjalan.

Ia tidak melihat ketika Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah sedih. Ia juga tidak melihat ketika Kuroko memandang Akashi dengan pandangan sedih sebelum akhirnya kembali lagi ke dapur. Ia tidak melihatnya.


	11. Chapter 11 : Fujisaki-san?

**Chapter 11 : Fujisaki-san?**

"Ah! Kise-kun!" panggil gadis itu sambil berlari ke arah Kise, Aomine, Kuroko, dan Akashi yang baru saja keluar dari cafe.

"Eh?! Kenapa kau masih ada di sini?!" tanya Kise terkejut.

"Karena Kise-kun bilang untuk me-" kata gadis itu dengan polos sebelum Kise membekap mulutnya dan menariknya menjauh.

"Ryota? Ada apa?" tanya Aomine bingung melihat Kise tiba-tiba menjauh.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa! Kalian duluan saja!" seru Kise tanpa berhenti berjalan.

"Yah, terserahmu kalau begitu." jawab Aomine cuek. "Ayo, Tetsu, Akashi." ajaknya sambil menoleh ke arah Kuroko dan Akashi. "Tetsu? Kenapa wajahmu terlihat sedih?" tanya Aomine bingung.

"Hanya perasaan Aomine-kun saja." jawab Kuroko dengan senyum dipaksakan.

"Tetsuya? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Akashi khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Ayo kita ke pantai." ajak Kuroko sambil tersenyum terpaksa lagi.

"Baiklah kalau kau bilang begitu." jawab Aomine sambil berjalan ke pantai.

"Um." angguk Kuroko sambil mengikuti Aomine.

"Tetsuya? Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Akashi sambil menahan tangan Kuroko.

"Um. Aku tidak apa-apa." jawab Kuroko sambil menarik tangan Akashi agar berjalan mengikuti Aomine.

"Dengar ya." kata Kise melepaskan bekapannya pada gadis itu setelah Aomine, Kuroko, dan Akashi berjalan pergi. "Etto.." kata Kise bingung karena tidak tahu bagaimana harus memanggil gadis itu.

"Sayaka Fujisaki. Namaku Sayaka Fujisaki." jawab gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

"Etto.. Fujisaki-san, begini. Akacchi sudah punya pacar jad-" kata Kise mencoba menghentikan usaha Fujisaki mendekati Akashi tapi ia segera dipotong oleh Fujisaki.

"Akacchi? Maksudmu Akashi? Namanya Akashi?" tanya Fujisaki bersemangat.

"O-oh.." angguk Kise pasrah.

"Ternyata memang Sei-kun." jawab Fujisaki dengan wajah lembut dan senyum senang.

"S-s-s-sei-kun?!" seru Kise tidak percaya. "Bagaimana bisa kau memanggil Akacchi dengan nama depannya?! Bahkan pacarnya memanggilnya Akashi!" seru Kise lagi.

"Ah, gomen." kata Fujisaki sambil tersenyum. "Kebiasaanku keluar lagi. Tee hee." katanya sambil berpura-pura memukul kepalanya sendiri. "Aku adalah _osananajimi_-nya Sei-kun." katanya menjelaskan.

"_Osananajimi_?! Aku tidak tahu kalau Akacchi punya _osananajimi_." kata Kise terkejut.

"Nee, Kii-kun, tolong bawa aku pada Sei-kun. Aku yakin Sei-kun akan mengenaliku." pinta Fujisaki dengan wajah memelas.

"Jadi, siapa gadis itu?" tanya Aomine saat melihat Kise datang dengan seorang gadis.

"Ah, ini-" kata Kise ingin mengenalkan tapi terpotong saat mendengar seruan Fujisaki.

"Sei-kun! Hisashiburi!" serunya sambil memeluk Akashi.

"Eeeeh?!" teriak Aomine dan Kise tidak percaya.

"Ah, gomene. Aku tidak sengaja memelukmu." kata Fujisaki tanpa merasa bersalah.

"O-oi, Tetsu, siapa dia?" tanya Aomine gelagapan.

"Aku tidak tahu." jawab Kuroko singkat sambil memalingkan wajah. "Aku akan pergi ke pantai dulu." kata Kuroko dan langsung pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban teman-temannya.

"Oi! Tetsu!" panggil Aomine.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja dia." kata Fujisaki santai ketika Kuroko sama sekali tidak menjawab panggilan Aomine.

"Sayaka?" tanya Akashi terperangah.

"Um. Hisashiburi nee, Sei-kun!" seru Fujisaki sambil tersenyum senang.

"Oi, Akashi, siapa Sayaka?" tanya Aomine bingung.

"Yah.. Ini sulit dijelaskan." jawab Kise pasrah.

"_Hajimimashite. Watashi wa Sayaka Fujisaki desu._" kata Fujisaki memperkenalkan diri.

"Etto.. Fujisaki..-san?" tanya Aomine ragu.

"Ha'i?" jawab Fujisaki santai.

"Kau apanya Akashi sampai bisa memeluknya?" tanya Aomine sambil memperhatikan Fujisaki dari atas ke bawah. Tapi ia sengaja berlama-lama di daerah dada.

"Aku _osananajimi_-nya Sei-kun." jawab Fujisaki polos.

"Da-i-ki-cchi." panggil Kise sambil memukul kepala Aomine.

"I-itaii yo Ryota!" seru Aomine kesal. "Eeh.. Aku tidak tahu kalau Akashi punya _osananajimi._" kata Aomine berbasa-basi.

"Yah, dia pindah ke luar kota saat kami masih kecil." jawab Akashi tanpa memandang Aomine atau Fujisaki melainkan memandang arah Kuroko pergi. "Aku akan pergi mencari Tetsuya dulu." kata Akashi sambil berlari meninggalkan mereka.

"Ah! Sei-" seru Fujisaki memanggil Akashi tapi Akashi sudah berlari pergi.

"Kau menyukai Akashi?" tanya Aomine saat melihat wajah Fujisaki yang sedih.

"Um." angguk Fujisaki sedih. "Selama ini aku selalu memikirkannya. Dan saat bertemu lagi dengannya, aku tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak menyukainya." jelas Fujisaki mengungkapkan perasaannya.


	12. Chapter 12 : Festival!

**Chapter 12 : Festival!**

"Ternyata kau di sini, Tetsuya." sapa Akashi dari belakang Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun." bisik Kuroko setelah melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Akashi khawatir.

"Entah kenapa, aku merasa sakit di dadaku. Sakit sekali." jelas Kuroko sambil kembali berbalik menghadap ke laut.

"Tetsuya.." bisik Akashi pelan.

"Aka-" panggilan Kuroko menggantung di udara karena saat itu juga Akashi memeluknya dari arah belakang.

"Gomen, Tetsuya." bisik Akashi tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Akashi-kun. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang." senyum Kuroko sambil memegang tangan Akashi. "Akashi-kun. Kau berkeringat. Apa kau baru berlari?" tanya Kuroko menyadari.

"Hanya sedikit berlari." bisik Akashi jelas berbohong.

_Jadi, kau berlari di sepanjang pantai mencariku, ya?, pikir Kuroko sambil tersenyum senang._

"Kurokocchi! Kau sudah selesai memakai _yukata_?" tanya Kise sambil masuk ke dalam kamar Kuroko.

"Kise-kun. Kau seharusnya mengetuk pintu dulu. Untunglah aku dan Akashi-kun sudah selesai berganti pakaian." kata Kuroko dengan no expression.

"Gomen. Gomen." kata Kise tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Aomine-kun sudah selesai memakai _yukata_-nya?" tanya Kuroko.

"Mm-hm." geleng Kise. "Ia sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana cara memakainya. Sampai-sampai Bibi Kano terpaksa membantunya." kata Kise sambil menghela napas pasrah.

"Oi! Aku sudah selesai memakainya tahu!" seru sebuah suara di belakang Kise.

"Ah! Daikicchi!" seru Kise saat menoleh ke belakang.

"Sa, karena kita semua sudah selesai, ayo kita berangkat sekarang." kata Akashi memimpin.

"Ooh!" jawab Kise dan Aomine menyetujui.

"Tetsuya, kau mau makan apa?" tanya Akashi saat melihat Kuroko memperhatikan sekeliling terus menerus.

"Aku tidak ingin makan apa-apa." jawab Kuroko singkat.

"Benarkah?" tanya Akashi tidak percaya.

"Um." angguk Kuroko sambil tersenyum mencoba menenangkan Akashi.

"Tunggu di sini sebentar." kata Akashi singkat dan langsung berjalan ke sebuah stand. "Ini. Makanlah." kata Akashi lagi sambil menyerahkan takoyaki yang baru dibelinya.

"Akashi-kun, aku tidak lapar." jawab Kuroko sambil memandang Akashi.

"Kalau begitu, bantu aku memakannya. Aku tidak sanggup memakannya sendirian." kata Akashi tak menyerah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." jawab Kuroko mengalah dan mengambil sebuah takoyaki. "Akashi-kun. Kau juga harus memakannya." kata Kuroko sambil mengulurkan sebuah takoyaki pada Akashi.

"Ha'i ha'i." jawab Akashi sambil memakannya dari tangan Kuroko.

"Aka-" panggilan Kuroko terpotong oleh suara seorang gadis.

"Sei-kun!" panggil Fujisaki yang memakai sebuah kimono berwarna pink.

"Ah, Sayaka. Ternyata kau juga datang." jawab Akashi.

"Um." angguk Fujisaki senang. "Bagaimana kimono-ku?" tanya Fujisaki hati-hati.

"Ah, bagus kok. Cocok denganmu." jawab Akashi berbasa-basi.

"Hontou desuka?!" tanya Fujisaki bersemangat.

"Ah-" komentar Akashi terputus karena Kuroko menarik lengan _yukata_-nya. "Nani, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi langsung.

"Akashi-kun. Aku ingin kesana dulu bersama Kise-kun dan Aomine-kun." jawab Kuroko sambil menunjuk Aomine dan Kise.

"Kalau begitu aku akan ikut denganmu." kata Akashi langsung.

"Tidak apa." jawab Kuroko cepat. "Akashi-kun bersama Fujisaki-san saja." kata Kuroko memperbaiki nada suaranya.

"Tetsuya, kau yakin?" tanya Akashi khawatir.

"Um." angguk Kuroko sambil tersenyum. "Aku tidak apa-apa." katanya lagi.

"Jaa, kalau begitu berhati-hatilah." jawab Akashi mengalah.

"Um." angguk Kuroko singkat sambil berjalan bersama Aomine dan Kise.

"Ano.. Sei-kun." panggil Fujisaki tiba-tiba. Membuat Akashi mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Kuroko ke Fujisaki.

"Nani?" tanya Akashi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bicara di sebelah sana?" tanya Fujisaki sambil tersenyum penuh arti.


	13. Chapter 13 : Can't You Look at Me?

**Chapter 13 : Can't You Look At Me Just A Little?**

"Jadi, untuk apa kau membawaku ke sini?" tanya Akashi bingung.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." senyum Fujisaki.

"Apa itu?" tanya Akashi tidak terlalu tertarik.

"Sei-kun!" seru Fujisaki sambil berjalan ke arah kuil untuk dewa matahari yang berada di hadapan mereka.

"Nani?" tanya Akashi lagi.

"Menurutmu apa itu perasaan cinta?" tanya Fujisaki sambil berhenti berjalan dan berbalik meghadap Akashi.

"Cinta?" tanya Akashi bingung.

"Um." jawab Fujisaki dengan tatapan sedih.

"Ada apa memangnya? Kau sedang jatuh cinta?" tanya Akashi sambil berjalan menuju kuil itu.

"Aku tidak tahu.. Itu sebabnya aku bertanya padamu." jawab Fujisaki sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Cinta, ya?" ulang Akashi sambil berdiri di sebelah Fujisaki. "Bagiku cinta adalah ketika seseorang merasa bahwa orang itu selalu ingin dijaganya. Orang itu bisa membuatnya bahagia hanya dengan senyumnya. Orang itu bisa membuatmu sedih hanya karena ia merasa sedih." jawab Akashi sambil menatap langit.

"Eh? Basah?" tanya Fujisaki bingung sambil menatap air yag turun dari langit.

"Ah, hujan. Sebaiknya kita berteduh dulu di kuil." kata Akashi sambil menarik Fujisaki berlari ke kuil.

"Eeh.. Hujannya lebat juga yah." kata Fujisaki sambil memperhatikan hujan yang turun.

"Um." angguk Akashi dengan wajah khawatir.

_Eh? Kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar seperti ini? Dan kenapa Sei-kun terlihat begitu keren?, pikir Fujisaki dengan wajah merona._

"Se-" panggilannya terpotong oleh bunyi hp Akashi.

"Daiki?" tanya Akashi bingung setelah melihat nama yang tertera di layar hp-nya. "Maaf, aku akan mengangkatnya dulu." kata Akashi singkat sambil menekan tombol jawab dan menempelkan hp-nya ke telinga.

"Daiki? Ada apa?" tanya Akashi. "Apa? Tetsuya? Aku akan segera ke sana." kata Akashi dengan wajah khawatir. Ia segera menutup telepon Aomine. "Sayaka, aku harus pergi. Kita akan bicara lain kali." kata Akashi singkat dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Fujisaki sendirian di kuil itu.

"Nee, Sei-kun." panggil Fujisaki setelah Akashi menghilang di telan hujan. "Tidak bisakah kau melihatku sedikit saja?" tanyanya dengan air mata menggaliri pipinya.


	14. Chapter 14 : Akashi-kun?

**Chapter 14 : Akashi-kun? **

"Apa yang terjadi pada Tetsuya?!" seru Akashi begitu ia masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Oh, Akashi." jawab Aomine yang duduk di sebelah _futon_ tempat Kuroko berbaring. "Saat hujan turun, ia tiba-tiba terjatuh. Kami segera membawanya ke sini dan menelefonmu. Sekarang ia sedang tidur." jelas Aomine panjang lebar.

"Arigatou, Daiki, Ryota." kata Akashi tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari Kuroko. "Sekarang biar aku yang mengurus Tetsuya." lanjutnya sambil mendekati _futon _tempat Kuroko berbaring.

"Baiklah. Besok biar aku saja yang memasak sarapan." jawab Aomine sambil berdiri dan berjalan ke pintu kamar. "Ayo, Ryota." ajak Aomine.

"O-oh." jawab Kise sambil mengikuti Aomine berjalan keluar kamar.

"Ah, dan Akashi, sebaiknya kau mengganti bajumu dulu." kata Aomine sebelum pergi.

Satu jam kemudian...

_Jam berapa sekarang? Sudah berapa lama aku duduk memandangi Tetsuya? pikir Akashi bingung._

"Hacchi!" bersinnya. Ia menatap jam yang tergantung di dinding.

_Jam 8. Artinya, sudah satu jam aku duduk di sini memandangi Tetsuya. Sepertinya aku memang harus mengganti bajuku seperti kata Daiki, pikirnya sambil berdiri dan berjalan menuju tasnya yang terletak di ujung ruangan dan mengeluarkan baju bersih._

"Tetsuya." bisiknya sambil duduk lagi di sebelah Kuroko setelah mengganti bajunya.

"Ng?" keluh Kuroko sambil membuka matanya perlahan-lahan.

"Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi lega.

"Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko sambil menggosok matanya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Akashi khawatir.

"Aku merasa sedikit pusing. Tapi tidak apa-apa." jawab Kuroko sambil duduk di atas _futon_.

"Yokatta." kata Akashi sambil tersenyum lega.

"Akashi-kun. Dimana Fujisaki-san?" tanya Kuroko bingung.

"Sayaka? Entahlah. Mungkin dia sudah pulang." jawab Akashi tidak peduli.

"Akashi-kun. Kau sungguh-sungguh tidak peka." kata Kuroko dengan wajah menusuk.

"Apa maksudmu, Tetsuya?"tanya Akashi bingung.

"Tidak. Tidak ada." jawab Kuroko mengelak.

"Yah, baiklah." kata Akashi pasrah. "Tetsuya, sebaiknya kau istirahat lagi." kata Akashi.

"Um." angguk Kuroko sambil kembali berbaring di _futon_.

"Tidurlah, Tetsuya." bisik Akashi sementara Kuroko mulai terlena.

"Ng?" keluh Kuroko sambil membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. "Aka.. shi-kun?" bisiknya mencari Akashi. Ia ingin membalikkan badannya tetapi tidak bisa karena ada sebuah tangan yang menahan tubuhnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Akashi sedang tidur sebelahnya sambil memeluk tubuh Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun?" panggil Kuroko.

Akashi masih belum terbangun. Kuroko berhenti memanggilnya dan berbaring diam selama beberapa saat.

"Tetsuya?" bisik Akashi yang tampaknya baru saja terbangun.

"Akashi-kun." panggil Kuroko lagi.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa kau masih pusing?" tanya Akashi khawatir.

"Tidak. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa." jawab Kuroko sambil membalikkan badannya sehingga menghadap Akashi.

"Tet-" panggilan Akashi terpotong oleh suara Aomine yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Oi! Akashi! Fujisaki-san datang mencarimu!" serunya tanpa menyadari keadaan.

"Mengganggu saja." kata Akashi sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada Kuroko dan berjalan menuju ke pintu kamar. "Tunggu sebentar, Tetsuya." katanya sebelum keluar dari kamar.


	15. Chapter 15 : Gomene

**Chapter 15 : Gomene..**

"Maaf kemarin aku meninggalkanmu sendirian di kuil itu." kata Akashi.

"Mm-hm. Tidak apa-apa." geleng Fujisaki sambil tersenyum manis.

"Jadi, kenapa kau datang ke sini?" tanya Akashi berbasa-basi.

"Aku ingin bicara padamu tentang yang kemarin." jawabnya sambil menundukkan kepala. "Nee, Sei-kun. Bagaimana kalau kita bicara sambil berjalan-jalan di pantai?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk pantai di belakang mereka.

"Um. Baiklah." angguk Akashi singkat.

"Etto.. Sei-kun." panggil Fujisaki pelan saat mereka sedang berjalan di pinggir pantai.

"Nani?" tanya Akashi datar.

"Etto.. Karena perkataanmu kemarin, aku jadi menyadari sesuatu. Tampaknya aku memang sedang jatuh cinta." jawab Fujisaki sambil tersenyum senang.

"Bukankah itu bagus?" tanya Akashi sambil tersenyum.

"Ya. Itu bagus. Dan aku berencana untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya hari ini. Arigatou na, Sei-kun." jawab Fujisaki sambil berhenti berjalan.

"Sayaka?" tanya Akashi sambil ikut mengehntikan langkahnya.

"A-ano na, Sei-kun." panggil Fujisaki.

"Nani?" tanya Akashi bingung.

"Apa yang akan kau rasakan kalau seseorang menyatakan perasaannya padamu?" tanya Fujisaki sambil memandang Akashi dengan tatapan serius.

"Tentu saja aku akan senang." senyum Akashi.

"Meskipun kau tidak menyukai orang itu?" tanya Fujisaki lagi.

"Um. Paling tidak ia punya keberanian untuk menyatakannya padaku." angguk Akashi.

"A-ano na.. Akashi-kun." panggil Fujisaki. "A-aku.." katanya terbata-bata.

"Sayaka?" tanya Akashi bingung.

"A-aku sebenarnya menyukaimu!" seru Fujisaki sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang sangat merah.

Akashi terperangah. Ia terdiam selama beberapa saat. "Gomen, Sayaka. Aku menyukai orang lain. Tapi, aku senang kau menyatakannya padaku." senyum Akashi.

"Um. Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin menyatakannya saja. Aku sudah tau kalau akhirnya aku akan ditolak." jawab Fujisaki sambil mengangkat wajahnya.

Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Tapi ia menahannya agar tidak jatuh. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu. Kalau begitu, aku akan pulang dulu." katanya sambil membalikkan badannya dan melangkah pergi. Air matanya sudah tak bisa ditahan lagi. Air mata mulai mengaliri pipinya tanpa bisa berhenti.

"Gomen, Sayaka." bisik Akashi lagi sebelum berjalan kembali ke penginapan.


	16. Chapter 16 : The End and The Beginning

**Chapter 16 : The End and The Beginning**

"Ah, Ryota, aku tidak akan pulang bersama kalian." kata Akashi saat mereka sedang mengemas barang-barang mereka.

"Eeh?! Lalu kau akan pulang dengan siapa?" tanya Kise terkejut.

"Ayahku akan mengirimkan supir untuk menjemputku." jawab Akashi tenang.

"Jaa, baiklah kalau begitu." kata Kise. "Kuroocchi! Kau akan pulang dengan siapa?" tanya Kise pada Kuroko yang berada di sebelah Akashi.

"Aku akan pulang bersama dengan Akashi-kun." jawab Kuroko tanpa mengangkat kepalanya dari kesibukan mengemas barang.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan berdua bersama Daikicchi saja." kata Kise pasrah.

"Ryota, kau sudah mengemas barang-barangmu?" tanya Akashi mengerutkan kening.

"Sebentar lagi akan kukemas." kata Kise sambil lari keluar dari kamar.

"Dasar, dia ini. Padahal kita akan berangkat dua jam lagi." kata Akashi menghela napas panjang.

"Ah, Akashi-kun, ini oleh-oleh dari Fujisaki-san." kata Kuroko sambil mengulurkan sebuah kantong pada Akashi.

"Sayaka?" tanya Akashi bingung sambil mengambil kantong itu.

"Dia bilang agar kau membukanya saat sudah sampai di rumah." kata Kuroko lagi.

"Di rumah?" tanya Akashi lagi. "Ya, sudahlah." katanya sambil memasukkan kantong itu ke dalam tasnya.

"Kurokocchi! Akacchi! Hati-hati di jalan!" seru Kise sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Tetsu! Akashi! Mata nee!" seru Aomine sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Mata nee, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun." kata Kuroko sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Mata, Ryota, Daiki." kata Akashi sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Ayo, Tetsuya. Supirku akan menjemput kita di stasius bus yang ada di sana." kata Akashi sambil menunjuk jalan yang berada di depan mereka.

"Akashi-kun, maksudmu stasiun yang itu?" tanya Kuroko sambil menunjuk stasiun yang terletak seratus meter di depan mereka.

"Tampaknya iya, itu stasiunnya." jawab Akashi.

"Aku tidak mengira stasiunnya sedekat ini." kata Kuroko dengan wajah _kuudere_-nya.

"Yah, aku juga tidak mengira." senyum Akashi.

"Akashi-kun, tampaknya supirmu belum sampai." kata Kuroko sambil berdiri di stasiun bus itu.

"Yah, begitulah." jawab Akashi sambil berdiri di sebelah Kuroko.

"Ah, Akashi-kun. Di sana ada anjing yang dibuang." kata Kuroko sambil menunjuk seekor anjing yang berada di dalam kardus di seberang jalan.

"Tetsuya, jangan bilang, kau mau memungut anjing itu." kata Akashi was-was.

"Aku memang tidak akan bilang." jawab Kuroko polos.

"Tetsuya, kau tidak bisa memungut setiap anjing yang dibuang yang kautemui." desah Akashi putus asa.

"Tapi, aku tidak tahan dengan tatapan mereka." kata Kuroko tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari anjing itu.

"Yah, tatapannya memang memelas sekali." jawab Akashi menyetujui.

"Tunggu di sini sebentar, Akashi-kun." kata Kuroko dan langsung menyeberangi jalan.

"Ng?" tanya Akashi saat merasakan sebuah firasat buruk. Ia melihat sebuah mobil sedang melaju tepat menuju Kuroko.

"Tetsuya!" teriaknya sambil mengulurkan tangan mencoba meraih Kuroko.

-Tsudzuku-


End file.
